Dwelling
by barrenwastelands12
Summary: AU where Teresa must compete with other Claymore for Clare's affection, in their small humble dwelling. (Prompt made by Deathblow88)
Darkness was all that Teresa could remember, act r her battle with Percila that is. So when she happened to punch a girl the face and send her flying to the ground was a suspected reaction in her opinion. However she soon regretted it as the three girls surrounding her screamed "Clare!" As she was sent to the ground. The closest two pulled a blade and the one closest to the girl had bent down to help her, she had a tangled mess of long brown hair. While the two who had their blades pulled had long silver hair, and the other had combed back black hair.

"Wait!" Clare shouted, clutching her nose. "It's quite alright. No permanent harm done. Just a bloody nose. We've all been through worse." She then looked at the two still holding their nasty looking knives. "Jean, Ophelia, it's okay."

"Clare she-" the one called Jean tried to protest, but when Clare placed a firm hand on her shoulder she gave in and put the knife away, as did Ophelia. _"Clare, what have I done!"_ "Clare I'm so sorry"

"I said it's fine Teresa." She would like to have agreed, but the three death stares and the knot in her stomach said otherwise. She moved her hand from her nose, "See it even stopped bleeding. I'm just glad your back."

That struck Teresa as curious, just how did she get brought back. As far as she knew one and your done. The one with the long messy brown hair had seemingly picked up on her curiosity. "We discovered a way to undue the transformation, however when we did you and Clare came out at the same time. You've been out of it for a few hours. Go look for yourself." Teresa looked around and saw that they were in a forest. There was a river near by and she checked her reflection. As sure as Clare's beating heart, Teresa once again had black wavy hair and blue eyes, how ever her eyes had a small silver ring, just outside the pupil.

"The process removed mist of the yoma DNA out if us. There'll always be traces, but only enough to make as strong as three maybe four men. For us at least, you seem to have a lit more fire power than we do. Must've been a real monster back then." Teresa couldn't find the words for what she just heard. That would mean they put her flesh in her Clare, _her_ Clare. "Come let's go home."

As they traveled back to said home Teresa had begun to take in the woman clare now was. Her breast was maybe a size smaller. Her hair long and vibrant, her skin was smooth and in blemished. Her lips full, and the silver ring in her iris only brought out the green gems even more. She wore a red shirt and a black skirt. Teresa suddenly felt conscious of clothing, her slight panic died down when she realized that she had on a black sleeveless dress. "Clare, how old are you?"

"I'll be 25 in a few weeks. Something wrong?"

"No not at all." Teresa just wanted to know. Technically she was 28, after all she was dead for a while.

When their home finally came into view Teresa had to admit she was impressed by what she saw. It was rather a large home, with a fence around it. As well as an area where horses and sheep were kept. After being showed her room by Miria she went about the house and found Clare and jean making lunch. However, she felt the need to snatch the one named Jean out of the kitchen. She could see how Jean would keep making slight contact, short yet what the true purpose of them was.

Then when they was doing house work and Ophelia and Clare were washing the horses and sheep. Ophelia had did her best to get the white shirt Clare was wearing wet. Then even Miria, who Teresa thought wasn't as perverse and lustful for Clare, had taken the chance to help Clare up after training. Normally there obviously wouldn't be a problem with someone doing that, but when that person's hand goes lower than a person's back and on to something that isn't their back. Well then obviously there is a problem.

However later that night when she was making dinner with Clare it was quiet. After all she used to follow her like a puppy. She should be showered in Clare's affection. She should be awed at by her, loved by her cared for by her, she should be her only thought right now. So why wasn't she. Was these other women more important felt the strong yet soft hand on hers Clare had a smile on her face. Just as bright as Teresa remembered. Maybe it was the women who took up her time. She could see why. As a woman, Clare was intoxicating. She wanted to have Clare to herself. And by the twin goddesses she would.


End file.
